Shadows of Reality
by Kage Davies
Summary: Sesshoumaru in Space? Why hasn't he killed his kidappers yet? He's eating with his LEFT arm! What's going on here? (Group project. C&C welcome)
1. Introduction

**Authors Crazy Rant**

Heh heh heh, this is a project me and a large group of my friends have been working on really hard for a long time now. It's... uh... unique, is the only word to describe it, I think. A lot of people won't like it, and a lot of people will get a lot confuzzled, but hey, I am writing it becuase I enjoy doing just that, and not just to show it off to everyone else ;). I hope some people will find it interesting... but I'm not gonna stop for the lack of reviews. :D I never get reviews anyway. Uhm, apologies in advance for the amount of dialogue at the begining, there will be a lot less later on.

**Introduction**

_The large spacecraft the_ Emperor's Divinity _was found, floating, without any crew. It's new, self-proclaimed captain decided, against his better judgement, to recruit new crew members for various countries, planets and dimensions as he went along. This man was a very powerful man, if somewhat deranged. He chose for his crew the most powerful people he came across, knowing that he was stronger than all of them. Years after he first established his crew, he passed over what seemed like a backwater version of the Earth he kept seeing; underdeveloped, and inhabited by magical beings the locals referred to as 'demons'. In keeping with the tradition he had been running for some time now, he chose the most powerful one, and brought him aboard the Divinity..._


	2. To eat or not to eat?

Re edited on a request to rid ourselves of the script formatting... it could be a while before the rest of it is done though! Bob, if you read this, Love, there was too much chirping going on... they are not birds :P. Otherwise, love ya hun huggles Bob

I do not own... well, see my profile for the full list ;).

**Shadows of Reality  
To Eat or Not to Eat, is that the Question?**

Sesshoumaru waited for the crowd of chattering people to pass into the mess hall before he followed them, hopefully without being noticed. The room was noisy, busy, and smelt inescapably of some kind of human food. He was hungry, the feeling gnawed at the bottom of his stomach, and he couldn't ignore it anymore. Biting back the pride that had got him owhere the past year, he walked in and slid into a seat as far away from the others as possible. The smell was starting to turn his stomach, and he idly pushed the food he'd fetched from the hatch round and round his plate.

There were a lot of new faces around the ship these days. The recent arrival of a new crew wasn't helping, most of whom stayed well out of his way. This was good. There was a man standing not so far away, looking everyone up and down. Sesshoumaru took him in for a moment, and then turned away. The man was made entirely of machinery, a robot, one he'd never seen before. Zeratul was back. There were only a few members that interested  
Sesshoumaru enough to bother to learn their names, and the screwy paladin was one of them. He spent the majority of his days dressed in a ridiculous golden powersuit... wonderful armour, so long as you didn't need to move faster than a dead snail. To mark the stupendous  
event, the Boss was eating with them... joy. If the sight of the short guy alone didn't ruffle his fur enough, he brought his screaming hordes of fans with him.

The robot had completed his visual circuit of the room, and was now staring at him. He glared his best at it, but it didn't move. He growled at it, but it had already turned away. Settling down to poke at his food some more, he sat and picked apart the threads of the  
conversation, which might actually turn out to be important. He watched through his eyelashes to see if he could name any of the speakers. Unfortunately, as the names registered, so did the various nicknames assigned to them by a certain hanyou that had taken it upon herself to follow him everywhere.

Kage spoke first. "So Zer, why so beat up" The Hanyou herself… Relatively short, no talent. Ray answered for Zeratul.

"He's been on a mission for me.." Ray was 'The Boss'. Very short, and usually very powerful... but right now he was not at his best.

"Well, I gathered that much." She rolled her eyes and shot him a glance, just briefly. For a moment he thought she would make her way over to his table, but she just turned back to stare at the paladin some more. "So, commander, what's our course of action"

"Well, I'd like Zeratul's report before I say anything further.."

"I was able to escape, but... The injuries added to my... Limited performance." This was The Paladin, The Shiny Man, believer of the light, wielder of an unsettling light sword. For all his nature, Sesshoumaru was taken aback by Zeratul's height. Mostly because Zeratul was human, and he was used to humans the size of Ray.

"Hmm… tchi.. this is such bad timing on their part, I'm almost certain it's planned"

"Commander. There's more to say. And.. Yes. They were a band of Space Pirates, from what I've gathered." Zeratul seemed somewhat weary.

"Say it, Zeratul. Don't spare my ears."

The metallic human, the robot, spoke up. "Were they human"

Ignoring it, Zeratul spoke"That's not all. I've lost 60 of my suit's modules."

"60? That's… a lot." Ray seemed slightly stunned.

"So you lost your suit? You can fight without it, can't you" The Über Mage of the West had spoken from the crowd. Like most of the others who'd followed Ray in, he was human. He took to magic like the majority of fish took to water... and had learnt twice as much in  
half the time that Sesshoumaru had, or still was, taking.

Zeratul snapped back at Kibae. "I didn't lose the suit. Just... The majority of the modules." He obviously didn't like it. That suit was, and still is, his pride and honour. "But yes, I can still fight."

The robot chirped in again. "Fight? And cause more harm to you? I do not know if I can allow that"

Zeratul turned to the robot. "If I do not fight, they will cause harm to them. I cannot allow that either."

"…umm." This newest speaker was Aldren. The Fish. Fish - a - la can The exception to the fish - and - water rule. Who knew that the thing… guy looked like? He flew around in a space suit the whole time... He didn't even breathe oxygen. Many people frequently mistook him for a  
robot.

"What is the purpose for this journey or ship? Is it going to improve many humans and can it be considered a benefit to humanity? Or not" Sesshoumaru listened with interest. He knew how dull humans were, but this scrap of metal seemed far too interested.

Zeratul turned to Ray. "Commander. I suppose you should answer that."

"Well, it's complicated. I think I'll give you the short answer for now... at the moment, we're running supplies for an organisation called the SA. Even I don't actually know what it stands for, if anything." Socially abnormal. It stands for socially abnormal. Every worker, controller, and commissioned captain for the SA was a freak.

Bitterness growing at the sound of the name, Sesshoumaru finally abandoned the half mauled plate of food, and sat back in his chair.

Aldren made an odd noise. Possibly a bubble"Well, this sounds dangerous."

"Dangerous? Normally, no.."

"I see, so this ship is of no direct logical benefit to humanity, and then the rule of numbers counts."

Oh crap, thought Sesshoumaru, seeing the Hanyou making her way across the room towards where he was sitting. He grew a sudden interest in the table top, not meeting her eyes. Ray continued his conversation with the robot.

"Well, no, Goran, that's not true. You see, if the SA doesn't get the supplies we should be shipping, they'll collapse. Then their job'll fall back on my people's hands, and we couldn't cope."

Ah. Goran. The walking metal had a name.

The fish twitched too, and watched Kage move across the room, but turned back to the conversation. She slipped into the seat next to 'Sesshy', and whispered to him, glancing at his food. "I think it's dead already..." He growled at her, but the warning, as usual, did not  
sink in.

Ray continued his speech. "So there'll be a high chance of humanity being wiped out in several dimensions due to unauthorised travel between dimensions by hostile forces." A few people blinked at this, while the more experienced among the crew seemed unfazed by this  
ridiculous statement.

Behind the large fish bowl helmet, Aldren raised an eyebrow. Or, at least, what passed for one.

Zeratul broke the silence. "We're facing space pirates. They harm as many as they can. I won't mind stopping them."

Ray mumbled something under his breath. "Of course... none of you have half a clue what I'm talking about.. as usual."

"Then maybe you should talk in common, and not science–geek" The Boss' wench had spoken at last. She had been sat there in silence the whole time. She was human too, although in actuality there weren't very many of them on the ship... not as many as there had been. The few remaining were some of the strongest, or simply the closest to the strongest.

Kage poked Sesshoumaru's shoulder gently, whispering. "You probably shouldn't be eating that…"

He glared at her. A few months ago he would have probably broken an arm for that single action. Instead, he merely glowered at her and growled in a low tone.

"What SHOULD I be eating, pray tell"

"Something with a little less grease..." Kage grinned, nervously. She moved away, and then sat down opposite him, turning towards the group. Aldren was talking again. "To my understanding, this operation was to be done with a degree of secrecy...so most likely we were a random target... but... Who knows" he trailed off, thoughtfully. There was a  
pause, and some uncomfortable shifting from some of the crowd.

Zeratul spoke up. "Hmm... Commander? Sub-Commander? I'm requesting to board the ship once more. I could attempt to discern that information. Or I could try to take that magnetic rail driver off their hands."

"Is that the best idea, Zer? Seems a bit risky" Amispoke up.

Sesshoumaru winced slightly, her way of stating the obvious grated on him, especially this understatement.

"At present... far too risky. But I'm the only infiltrator."

"It would seem better that I accompany you, so that I can preserve human pirates and can protect you from harm." A small feeling knotted in the bottom of Sesshoumaru's stomach. Humans, humans, humans, it was all this new robot had mentioned so far. A human-loving robot could mean serious trouble for him, even in his current less - than - brilliant state. He noted to himself to keep a closer eye on it. Ami spoke up again;

"I'm sure there's some one else who could maybe take it, just this once…"

"I might be able to sneak in. No-one ever notices me normally." Ana, the quietest of the group, spoke up.

No-one had, until she'd spoken. The paladin bowed his head.

"My apologies, Lady Ana. But I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Ahem" Aldren made his intention to join them clear, as Kage interrupted.

"Ooh, ooh, could I go, as a ship rat? Depends what you wanna know really..." He sighed inwardly at her eagerness... she'd probably screw it up anyway... The conversation was growing boring now, and the chairs were plastic and hard. He changed his sitting position in a sweeping movement, while Kage was paying more attention to what was being said that what he was doing. Or eating.

He couldn't help but listen as Zeratul talked on. "My ship has a cloaking device."

"There may be a chance to destroy their ship's engines, and avoid hostile actions in which humans may be harmed." The robot again. Without looking up, it would've been hard to tell the voice belonged to a machine; only his keen senses and the actual sentence itself told  
him otherwise.

"Aldren, that sound good to you"

"Fine with me." Aldren too… Sesshoumaru had to listen closely to differentiate the human and… other voices.

"Most of them aren't human" said Zeratul, talking to the robot.

"Most of them harm others without prejudice. But stopping them is a good idea, at the same time."

"And getting information is too. Gathering information is my job you know." Hmph, thought Sesshoumaru. Another useless spy, an infiltrator fish.

'The Boss', who'd be quiet for some time, spoke up. "I think they're linked to the team who introduced Yonshi into the supplies, and sabotaged the Divinity.."

At last, something in the whole Cursed conversation worth listening to. Whoever had introduced the Yonshi into the food and drink supplies of the Divinity was responsible for his current wonderful state. While the expression on his face remained the same, on the inside he  
bristled. They had lowered him to a state below that of a human, andhe wasn't happy about it. A chance to strike back at them meant a chance to regain his strength and his honour.

Zeratul turned to Aldren. "Ambassador, I'm sure you're not supposed to infiltrate a hostile ship." Ambassador. The concept of a fish as an ambassador would've brought a smirk to Sesshoumaru's lips, if he'd been in a better mood.

"If we disable or cripple the ship, then we might avoid first law issues."

"I ain't got no law issues" snapped Kage, cracking her knuckles. "I saw what the gits did. Blow them all to kingdom come"

Stupid girl. Whether or not she was angry on his behalf or not, he couldn't tell. And didn't want to. He saw Aldren sit down, possibly realising that he really wasn't contributing much to the conversation.

"We're NOT capable of that right now, Kage.." The Boss always had the final say, and Kage swore under her breath. "We have no pilot for the Luck, I can't do it with these pathetic reflexes..." Ray looked at his hands, turning them over and glowering slightly. The Boss had been hit by the yonshi stuff as well. Where it had sealed away Sesshoumaru's youryoku, immobilising the part of himself that invariably made him a demon, the Boss had suffered even worse. He relied on mystically-enhanced reflexes and various spirit-based abilities that he had picked up over his many, many years, and now they too were all sealed away

"Yes, but if you are to harm other humans, or supposed humans, then I must stop you." Hmm. The robot could clearly do more than just talk;it had clearly just threatened Kage. She made her disapproval clear.

"Try it, mate. I'm good with electrics... or blowing them up at least." Ah yes, that. Well, that may well be entirely MY fault, Sesshoumaru considered, his attention wandering. At least now he knew he could get rid of the robot if he wanted to.

Zeratul tried to defuse the situation. "They will harm us, Goran. That is why we must stop them. By stopping them from stopping us, we avoid further damage to humanity... And so can I."

"Yet if I can come with you, I can stop individual humans from being harmed" it counter-argued.

Maybe he should volunteer for this stupid thing... Humans to kill...sounded more and more like what he should be doing every moment.

"Ooh, ooh! I can pilot the Luck. Not very well... But I can"

Kage's enthusiasm was starting to grate. If they let her fly, he told himself, I'll shoot MYSELF out of the  
airlock

"You can't pilot her in a combat situation." Ray seemed more serious with Kage, but it hardly seemed noteworthy.

"I can pilot a ship. The Luck should be no different." Or him, for that matter... Zeratul had only just came back from a failed mission, and his was asking to fly? Sesshoumaru realised that he could probably pilot it. A little. The Boss' stubborn streak was showing itself, it didn't matter who offered now, no-one but him or Lucles would be allowed to take the driving seat.

Kibae spoke up, effervescent as always. "Why don't I just go out there and Hellball them? I'm sure I could kill a ship with one"

Alight manifested itself on the table nearest Ray. The ship computer decided to join Kage in patronizing Kibae. "You're being stupid, mage. You couldn't get past their shields, I've got data incoming." It - orshe - was watching the gathering of people. Zer glared at the others... Then looked back towards Ray.

"Commander. Permission to pilot the Luck, in case of an attack"

"I suppose you could try..." Ray seemed hesitant.

"Hey! I've had practice" Kage whined. She, once again, had involved herself enough in the conversation that she was ignoring Sesshoumaru again. About bloody time, too.

"I've been piloting ships for a long time... You know how well I can fly a fighter." Zeratul seemed determined to fly the ship.

"I can still do it"

A man in an officer's uniform stepped forwards. "The Luck isn't exactly a fighter." This was second computer. At first glance, it looked just like any other human, but many times more formal. Only Sesshoumaru's keen senses told him it was a mere hologram. Someone had told him once that the first computer, Lucles, had built this one, apparently out of boredom. Nowadays, Lucles assigned the jobs she disliked to this one.

Aldren, still sitting, seemed to squirm…perhaps literally, in his suit. "Is there anyway we can... not fight" the fish seemed to greatly dislike confrontation.

Ignoring Aldren, Zeratul continued. "That doesn't change my point of view. I could still fly the luck."

Dumas, the second computer, responded calmly. "Any attempt to pilot it like a fighter would end in disaster. She's much too large."

Lucles seemed to mumble to herself. "They're a motley assortment.. I've not seen anything this varied in any one ship since the Revenge got destroyed…"

"Right" said Ray, clearing his throat. "The Infiltration team will be..." he looked around at the crowd.

Aldren"I'm two feet tall and I can steal and dismantle weapons."

Kage"Ooh, pick me"

Goran"I will join any infiltration team since Lucles won't be teaching me how to fly."

Aldren"…Never mind"

Kage"Pick me"

Zeratul"Everyone, be quiet. Allow the commander to speak." For the first time that morning, the entire room fell silent. Even the hanyou, despite fidgeting in her seat, said nothing more for the moment.

"Zeratul, Anali, and Aldren."

Aldren bowed in the general direction of Ray, much to Sesshoumaru's disgust. Why was he even here? He could be... Well, doing something more interesting, he was sure.

"Which ship shall we use, Commander" Before Ray had a chance to reply, Goran had interrupted. "I cannot allow it that I will not be joining the infiltration."

Sighing loudly, Kage dismissed Goran. "Deal with it buddy."

Ray continued his assignments for the crew. "Goran, link into the Drone Network and learn to control the fighters. Ami, you're Communications for the Luck. Sesshoumaru, weapons for the Divinity. Kage, Ukyo, you're on Internal Defence." Weapons for the divinity. Just wonderful for his revenge cravings. Brilliant. Chalk another one up for the Boss. Kage seemed more than happy to oblige with her new role, gleefully preparing herself to shred any intruders. "I'll take weapons for the Luck. Oh, Kibae, you just... stay out of trouble."

Kibae didn't respond, and presumably walked off. Sesshoumaru had little interest in the fool when he wasn't attempting to abuse his power.

"Goran... I will try to make sure no humans get hurt." Aldren was beginning to associate himself with the robot, and in the process becoming irritating to Sesshoumaru. Everything was starting to aggravate him.

"It would be a first law risk, and I cannot allow it. You will be harming others on the ship, and I cannot know if they are human or not. I must minimise risks."

Ray took charge. "Goran, you HAVE your orders. Lucles, give him the information about our targets."

"I must prevent harm to those I can help. You are not human Ray. You are not protected under the second law."

"I'm not ordering you under Second Law. I'm ordering you as the commander of this ship."

"Remember, Goran. We will prevent harm by not engaging them until we are attacked. They threaten humanity, as they harm humans as well as others in the galaxy, without prejudice..." the Paladin Zeratul was about to start preaching, and Sesshoumaru knew he should leave as soon as possible.

"I see, the computer told me as much. I will allow minimal casualties then." Zeratul nodded. "I promise I'll use tranquiliser darts."

Kage muttered. "I won't…" Inwardly, Sesshoumaru muttered in agreement.

"I repeat the former statement, you cannot order me under second law." This Goran thing was starting to get repetitive… he only hoped this ridiculous golem was expendable.

Aldren joined in the pathetic charade. "I promise not to use any weapon on any human."

Zeratul, being human, tried to take control of the situation. "Goran Please follow his orders, for a while... He knows what he's doing..."

Goran X-12"I cannot take any orders from a non-human, or a human must order me to take them from you." Apparently, the machine was so stupid as to not see past the golden armour. Although his expression didn't change, Sesshoumaru felt a fait twinge of happiness at finding  
some one at least as stubborn as the Boss. Ray's temper flared. "Do I have to rewrite you from base principles"

"I order you. As second in command, and a full human." The Boss' wench was talking again. Sesshoumaru felt compelled to cover his ears, but kept his cool, if not necessarily calm composure. Zeratul sighed and watched the argument unfold.

"Acknowledged Ami. I will follow orders from Ray, for as long as you qualify as human and his orders do not contradict a human's orders."

Ray just muttered angrily to himself, annoyed at the mere existence of this unwilling robot. Lucles' hologram smirked, finding some satisfaction in her android creation.

"Good, then we'll get along fine" Ami was in a typically cheery mood, much to Sesshoumaru's disappointment.

Zeratul impatiently stood to attention. "Ready to move out then, captain"

"Take the Devilfish. Lucles, load it up with a Stealth Shifter and four Hullborers. That should get them in."

"Command acknowledged."

"We should set up…"

Goran interrupted Ray. "A simple question mistress Ami… should I be protecting and obeying the other non-humans as well, or are they strictly non-humans"

"That all depends" she replied. "Maybe we should discuss this in detail later, but for now, everyone you see in this room needs protecting."

"I also think it should be noticed that for now, I consider the homo sapiens sapiens as human. Is this a direct order under second law"

"Yes. For now."

"As I was saying…" continued Ray. "Yes. Set up a cabin on the Luck in case we get separated. Aldren, kit up. Lucles will show you what you need."

"Already done." Aldren opened a pocket in his suit and whipped some stuff from it, but Sesshoumaru didn't recognise any of it.

"Same here, commander. All I need to get is my tranquiliser rifle." Zeratul had been serious when he said he'd only use stun darts.

Goran seemed to pause mid-motion, as if he was lagging. "…download completed. I can now control the drones by comlink."

"You'll all be taking Stealth Cloaks as well, so pick those up on your way past." Ray seemed over-prepared as usual. Sesshoumaru found himself staring at his plate again, bored witless by both the conversation and the food. Zeratul simply grumbled about his lost cloaking module. Ami patted his shoulder, saying;

"It'll be fixed soon enough"

"I know. I can do it myself." Shrugging her off his shoulder, Zeratul motioned to the group. "Let's go. Once we're inside, follow me. I've been there, already."

Zeratul walked out, towards the ship he would be taking. Aldren followed him. Ami stood from the chair she'd been in. "You coming too..." She gestured to the robot. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name"

"My designation is Goran X-12."

"Uh huh. You coming, Goran"

The wench and the machine left together, relieving Sesshoumaru somewhat. Ana moved out to get her kit, Ukyo cleaned away in the kitchen, and Lucles and Dumas demanifested themselves and got back to their tasks.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, but hardly noticeably, as Kage patted him lightly on the back. "I'll cook you something better if you want…" Sesshoumaru snarled at her, and she decided that now would be a good time to... polish some shoes? She sighed, and left him blissfully  
alone. Still hungry, but unable to eat any more of the cold 'food' from his plate, he lifted himself out of his chair, and made his way back to his room to fail at sleeping for a couple of hours until he was next needed.


	3. Intermission One

Eh, I guess this must be a little confuzzling ;. I'm sure the explanaition will muddle itself together later on... OR I could write a whole one I s'pose. First Intermission, it will make things easier to understand later on ;) 

**Shadows of Reality **

**First Intermission**

Robert Locke is awoken by the beeping noise coming from the dashboard in front of him.

Locke: ..ehhh...

The beeping contin calmly taps his way through the remaining menus to his Meld Cloak, and enables it.

Locke: God bless strange alien technology...

Locke reaches behind him for his thermos, and takes a sip of Stimlet.

Locke: Wonder what sort of ship it is...

He begins to nap, waiting the hour out, unaware of the fact that he is about to attempt to sneak-latch onto The Divinity.


	4. Of Robots and Spaceships

Hmmm... This seems to be lots of dialogue at the moment... it WILL get better. Promise.To prevent any confusing that probably will occur later on, _italics_ shows stuff that's coming in over the comms channel... heh, I will mean something else in later chapters. 

**Shadows of Reality  
Of Robots and Spaceships**

The cavernous bridge of the Divinty resembled upturned hull of a ship more than anything else, with a huge, vaulted cieling, a large, flat 'window' at one end, and a raised platform at the other. The captain's chair was unnocupied, the various wires that allowed the captain to become a literal part of the giant cruiser retracted into the body of the thronelike construction. Small terminals, originally manned by half-machine humans, lined the walls, their sockets and screens replaced by the disk-shaped drones that served for crew. The bridge was huge, taking up about a hundred meters square of the ship's interior. It was designed to be run by a bridge staff of fifty or so, but since Hakubi had salvaged the huge ship, the three present were perfectly capable of reacting to any situation. The robot stood at one of the four terminals set around the captain's throne, doing... whatever it did. The subcommander, Ami, sat fiddling with one of the consoles next to him, probably losing at solitaire.

Sesshoumaru sat at a console set just infront of them. Despite not being on the front line of the action, the quiet on the bridge suited him better, even with the constant background hum from the consoles. He watched out of the large 'window' considering the gigantic hulks floating on the black backdrop. They had appeared roughly two hours after Zer's return to the Divinity, and had grown steadily closer as the crew ran about thier preparations.

The comm unit crackled into life, the vioces still recognisable despite the distortion.

_Ray Hakubi: Alright. Devilfish, launch, go to cloak, and get a foothold._

_Zeratul - "Command, this is Infiltration team... The Devilfish is away"_

Goran X-12: affirmative, remember to avoid as much as possible first law issues

_Ray: Goran, if you mention that one more time, I'll reprogram you. With an axe._

Or, Sesshoumaru considered, shifting slightly, you could let me do it for you... I'm sure I could hunt down an axe if I tried hard enough...

_Zeratul: "As I've said before, I've brought a tranquilizer gun.."_

Lucles: I'm reading subspace anomalies, be on your guard

The comms continued the buzz in the background, but Sesshoumaru faded it out for a while, it was becoming riddled with static which hurt his ears.

Ami: Alright. Find anything interesting?

Goran X-12: nothing yet mistress Ami, I am asking the Divinity central computer surface scan of all different systems from divinity

_Zeratul: "Commander, there's a... Cat on board..."_

The comms suddenly got more interesting again. Sesshoumaru had wondered where Kage had slunk off to, he hadn't seen her since that morning. The shape shifting abilities that were displayed by a fair few members of the crew had surprised him at first, but he realised quickly that it was a learnt ability, and therefore anyone who felt the need to learn could do so. And a lot of people had.

_Zeratul: "One of your pets, Commander?"_

_Ray: I don't keep pets._

Lucles: Anomaly identified. Incoming torpedoes.

A row of large, missile-like weapons shimmered into existence in front of the Divinity's 'window'. He watched them approaching with a strange sense of detatchment, like he was actually somewhere else and any minute now he'd wake himself up again.

Goran X-12: Incoming torpedoes mistress Ami

Lucles: Shoot them down, I want to conserve the shields

_Zeratul: "The ships crawling with cats, these days. And there's a cat under my chair. I feel inclined not to believe that."_

_Ray: Just to be clear, the cats arte NOT mine_

Goran X-12 : locking all drones on incoming torpedoes and ordering to fire at will. All torpedoes torpedoes are destroyed, scanning area thoroughly

On the view screen, the drones where intercepting and shooting down torpedoes at lighting fast speed with almost impossible turn reflexes, directed by the robot. The explosions flickered at the edge of everyone's peripheral vision, distracting them from whatever they were trying to do.

Ami: You alright over there Fluffy?

He didn't reply, despite the urge to tear the stupid woman to pieces. The name had been spawned over the appearance of his tail, which apparently was somewhat funny. Unfortunately he didn't share thier view.

A loud snoring sound had started up over the comms, amid shouting and swearing at the guy responsible. And then the static started again, twice as bad as it had been before, completely breaking up communication with the infiltration team, and the swearing doubled.

Lucles: "Incoming torpedoes."

The drone-fighters, driven by the robot, once again started to clear the space infront of the Divinity of explosives.

Ami: Theyreally don't like us, do they?

_Zeratul: "Commander, the cat's... One of ours. It's Kage. And we've heard the warning, we'll try to sabotage their weapons first."_

_Khys: ZzZzZ mumble Burn the things_

Goran X-12 says: torpedoes destroyed, I have been able to lock the torpedoes' signature into the computer and the drones will now destroy them without direct order

_Zeratul: "Command, our cover's blown. We're going to try and get in, anyway."_

_Ray: "I'm initiating an Attack Run on the second Escort... wish me luck. Ami, target the first escort and open fire."_

Ami: Luck

Ami bent once again over the keyboard, tapping away for a moment and then and opening fire on the first escort ship.

_Khys: mumble Not now , I think I've realized how to increase a fireballs damage using paraffin... ZzZzZz_

_Kage: WAKE UP FIVE_

Goran X-12: be careful mistress Ami, try to prevent to much casualties to the enemy crew

Ami muttered to herself, stopping to asses the amount of damage she was actually doing. Convinced that she was making a difference, and completely ignoring the robot, she turned to concentrate again.

Goran X-12: I am sorry to have inconvenienced you mistress Ami

Ami: No worries

Lucles: use the Nova Cannon.

Grinning on the inside, but without twitching a facial muscle, Sesshoumaru keyed up the command for the nova canon.

_Zeratul: "Command, I request that you do NOT use the Nova Cannon! Repeat, do NOT use the Nova Cannon! We're still out here_!"

With a final look through the viewscreen, Sesshoumaru fired the canon at the ship the infiltration group were targetting. The mile-long canon shuddered, then fired. Missing the Devilfish and the infiltration crew by a hairs breadth, it completely immobalised it's target. It would also take half an hour to reload for a second shot.

_Ray: "That was the only shot we'll get, they'll scatter the formation now."_

Lucles: "First enemy escort is running silent. She's a hulk."

_Kage: heh heh heh, nice shot_

Goran X-12: Asks Lucles in comlink: is there an EMP weapon or other disabling weapon on the divinity?

Goran, realising the effects of the Nova Canon, springs upright.

Goran X-12: Lucles, can you disable power usage to the nova cannon?

Ami: override, don't do it Lucles, You know we need it

Goran X-12: I cannot allow such a massive casualty weapon

Lucles: "Goran, attend your duties. The Cannon is our only chance of survival."

Goran X-12: That does is not directly logically proven, and it might harm the crew of the boarding party, as well as any other amount of humans. I suggest that we search for alternative weapons

Goran X-12: I will allow no further usage of it

Sesshoumaru: ... They will be dead before the cannon is ready again.

Ami: True

Goran, mortified at the thought of all of the human lives that could be lost through further use of the canon, moved to stand next to Sesshoumaru's seat, so he could stop him from firing again. Or attempt to, anyway. Annoyed at the thought that the robot would not leave him alone now, Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair, and watched the screen again.

Lucles: "Incoming Assault Boats. Goran, get that fighter screen back up!"

Goran X-12: controls fighters through comlink comlink:attention all drone fighters, intercept and disable assault boats, avoid destructions controls the drones thusly

The screens on all of the consoles on the bridge began to flash, ann an error message appeared, repeated a moment later over the comms;

ERROR

ERROR

BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS

POWER SURGE

Ami: What the... Feth?

She moved herself away from the screen that she was studying, staring at the view on the larger window screen.

Goran X-12: mistress Ami, when have a power dropping on all levels

LEECH TECHNOLOGY DISABLED.

Lucles: I'm detecting a...

As one, every screen in the room exploded, scattering glass fragments everywhere

Goran X-12: it appears that somebody is leeching power from the systems

Locke: AGGGGH, WHAT THE...

Ami: Sht!

The lights suddenly go out, leaving the room in absolute complete pitch blackness.

Sesshoumaru, having been sat directly infront of his console monitor was hit full in the chest with a screen full of glass, disconnecting his comm link and filling Kage's comms chip with static. The sudden rush of pain and darkness left him completely disorientated, unable to move or make a sound.

Goran attempted to access both the first and secondry systems, but failed as the computers had been completely fried. In face of this failure, he started to boot the system completly from cold.

Goran X-12: Mistress Ami, is there a memory terminal where I might log in to access the memory banks from the central computer

The noise in the room was starting to grow fuzzy to Sesshoumaru's ears, the darkness replaced by something infinately more black.

Ami: Sesshoumaru?

He could hear some one...

Goran X-12: he is apparently bleeding, I will escort it to sickbay to be sure.

The robot picked up the unconscious demon, and carried him, completely ubabelt to protest, to sickbay. Ami followed him, stumbling in the darkness andlooking rather lost

Goran X-12: mistress Ami, are you alright?

The robot turns to look at something on the terminal by the wall... the temperature is dropping steadily each minute.

Goran X-12: mistress Ami temperature is dropping swiftly, I will attempt to do something about it

Ami: okay.

The Robot moved to stand by the wall, fiddling with something in the darkness. Suddenly, the lights flickered back on.

Goran X-12: Excuse me mistress Ami, but an unknown organism that is aiding us, has dropped a power recharge device into the hanger bay, I will receive it

Ami said nothing

Goran X-12: will you be all right mistress Ami?

silence

Goran X-12: mistress Ami?

Ami she stared at him, wide eyed. Her hands are covered in blood. Sesshoumaru didn't move

Ami: Is he... dead?

Goran moved the press some buttons on the medbots, so that they would start treating Sesshoumaru.

Sorry for bad ending, the computer is being evil and won't let me change it too much ;


End file.
